True Loves
by IcePrinceLokiofAO3
Summary: Sam is fourteen, miserable, lonely and tired of being pushed around. He wants to forge his own future, hopefully with a nice boy by his side. He meets another hunters son where John is investigating a strange beast. In the course of five days his life changes dramatically forever. Whole Story: /works/5562652


"War Yea! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!" Dean sang out of tune along with the tape they were listening to at full volume.

Dean sat shotgun besides his dad while Sammy sat in the back of the Impala. Sam glared moodily out the window and tried to ignore his brother and father. They had moved again, after just two days. Two whole days in a new school and they were gone again. The travel was getting to Sam, he hated it, he didn't even get a chance to settle before he was uprooted again. Not that it was unusual but it really bugged him.

"Hey Sammy wipe that frown off your face. We're going to Oklahoma my boy, the land of fair weather." Said John, he gave Sam a look in the rear view mirror.

"So?" Sam grumbled unhappily. "It's not like we're going to stay more than a few days."

John sighed internally 'Not this again, does he have to be so glum? Most kids would kill to do road trips all over America.' He looked at Sam in the mirror again and shook his head. The kid had his forehead to the window and a soft scowl on his face. John knew it wasn't easy for the boy to move around so much, especially when he wanted friends and a so called normal life. It wasn't always so hard with Sam, it was only the past year since he had turned fourteen that he started acting out. Dean jokingly insisted it was because Sam's voice was all funny.

"You know why we have to keep moving Sammy, our work helps a lot of people. It'd be selfish to stay in one place, only hunting there." He said placating his youngest.

Sam scoffed irritably. "Whatever."

John fell silent, casting occasional looks at Sam. 'Sam….I wish we could settle for a little longer but we can't. I cannot risk losing you to the evils of the world; I'll protect you even if it means you hate me.'

Sam was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He was miserable, he hated having to leave whenever he started getting comfy. 'Dad is so over doing the hunting crap.' He thought. 'I just want to make friends, finish school and…?' And what? What exactly could he ask for besides those two lifelong wishes? If Sam had to admit it he'd say he was….lonely. At fourteen he was almost completely alone, not counting Dean and his dad, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the void he had felt in his chest since starting high school. 'Being an idiot. What'd Dean say if he knew you were bitching about being lonely?' Sam chastised himself.

"How long will we stay this time?" Sam asked finally.

John looked at him in surprise. "It depends how long it takes me to do the job, just like always Sammy." Sam scowled and looked away again. "Why do you ask kiddo?"

Sam shrugged. "No reason dad." He sighed and lay down across the back seat.

John sighed. "We can stay a bit longer."

Sam shot up, not believing his ears. "What?"

"You heard me." John looked at Sam in the mirror. "We can stay a bit longer but _only if_ another job doesn't come up." He looked seriously at Sam.

Sam was gobsmacked. His father agreed to stay a bit longer than usual? It was Christmas! "That's great! Thanks!" He whispered in awe before falling back across the seat with a huge smile on his face.

Dean looked at his father curiously and the older man just shook his head, _later_ he mouthed to Dean. The older son just nodded slowly and resumed belting out the lyrics of a new track.

They arrived in Oklahoma and booked into a motel as usual. Sam and Dean were to share a room and John had his own with an en suite bathroom. Sam immediately placed his things in orderly piles on his side of the room and Dean tossed his belongings all over his side. Sam couldn't even care about the mess he was so elated. Finally a chance to make friends and fill the void!

Once he finished unpacking Sam went out to the shared living room where his dad was reading a book. "Dad can I go explore a bit?" He asked hopefully.

John looked at Sam over his book.

"Take Dean with you."  
"Aw dad!"  
"Don't 'dad me'. Do you have salt?"  
"Dad it's Oklahoma, the late afternoon, in a populated area. I don't need salt or Dean. Please, I'm fourteen let me go on my own? I swear I'll be back in an hour!"

John sighed and eyed Sam up and down. The kid was looking for independence but he couldn't afford it now, not with the job he was doing, it was too risky for Sam to be alone out there. "Sammy, I said we could stay a bit longer, if you want to stay I suggest you do as I ask."

Sam scowled but knew he had no choice, not if he wanted a chance to be normal. "Fine. Dean!"

He stomped off into the bedroom again to get Dean. "I want to go explore, dad says you have to come with."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "Sure okay. I guess I can go with you." He looked back at the magazine on his bed. "I'll miss you babe." He whispered melodramatically.

Sam rolled his eyes and took Dean by the arm. "Come on already!"

They walked out of the motel and went around the block.

"Hey a park." Said Dean "Want to go play Sammy boy?" he teased the younger male.

"No!" Sammy scoffed, but he looked wistfully at the swings when he thought Dean wasn't looking.

Dean internally sighed and ran to the swings with a shout "The last one to the swings is a slowpoke!"

Sam's jaw dropped and he raced after his brother. They swung for a short while and eventually settled quietly on the swings.

Sam looked over at Dean and bit his lip nervously. He had burning questions that needed answers and he had only two possible confidents; dad or Dean. 'Dad is definitely out,' thought Sam, 'but Dean might not be so bad to talk to. I mean he's eighteen; he probably knows loads.' He fidgeted and tried to think of a way to start the conversation.

"Out with it."

Sam blinked. "What?"

Dean looked at him and smiled. "Out with it. You're all fidgety like a twelve year old girl with a secret crush."

"Well it's just-..." Sam faltered but Dean gave an encouraging gesture. "Do you ever get lonely Dean?"

Deans eyebrows lifted in amusement. "Lonely? As in…." he glanced around, and then made a crude motion with his hand.

Sam sputtered. "No! That's not what I-! Never mind, I shouldn't have even brought it up."

Dean laughed. "Come on Sammy, you can confess your sins to me. If you've thought it, I've done it man."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Ew Dean. I don't want to know about that stuff…"

"Just wait." Dean winked.

"Gross." Sam deadpanned. "Anyway I meant as in the standard definition of lonely."

"Oh!" Dean said understandingly and Sam thought he'd made headway. "No, not really I'm pretty happy with just you and dad and other hunters."

Sam felt his shoulders droop. "Oh." He mumbled.

Dean eyed him quietly. "What's up?"

"I'm just kind of….lonely. We always move, I never get to have friends. You and dad are always stopping me from going to parties and camps and stuff that normal kids get to do and it's frustrating. I really can't wait to get away from the family business." Sam said softly, he turned to see hurt flicker across Dean's face. "Not that I don't love you and dad but I….I need other company too Dean." He tried to sooth his brother.

Dean shrugged coolly. "Whatever man."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean-"

"We should get back. It's getting dark and dad'll worry." Dean stood and strode away from Sam.

Sam stood and slowly trailed after Dean. He hadn't meant to hurt the other boys' feelings, he just wanted to vent.

They arrived safely at the motel to find food waiting, John had gotten takeaways while they were out. They sat quietly in the lounge eating their supper.

"So what's the job dad?" Dean asked around a mouthful of double bacon and cheese burger.

"Nothing for you to worry about Dean." John replied, unconcerned.

Dean swallowed and frowned suspiciously. "I want to know."

"Never mind Dean." John said firmly in a no argument tone.

Dean scowled but continued eating. John turned to Sam. "Excited for school tomorrow Sammy?"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Can't wait."

Dean groaned. "Why can't we be home schooled? I hate going to school." He chewed moodily on a chip.

"I want you boys to get a good education, that's not gonna happen with you lazing around the house now is it Dean?"

Dean sighed dramatically. "I suppose you have a point."

John smiled and looked at the clock. "Eight o'clock Sammy, go wash up for bed."

Sam didn't protest for the first time in months and John felt relieved by the change.

Sam was taking a shower and Dean was finally alone with John. "So we're staying longer?" he asked quietly.

John sighed. "Sam needs a bit of stability right now Dean. I think a week or two longer will do him good."

"But dad Sammy has things on his mind that I don't like."

John felt concern flood his system. "Things? What kind of things? Hunting stuff?"

"No…he's lonely dad. I think staying might be a bad idea right now."

John slowly processed what he'd heard. 'Lonely? He has us and the other hunters we see from time to time. Why would he be lonely?'

"Lonely? How could he possibly be lonely? He meets tons of people from all over." He pressed on.

Dean sighed. "I dunno, he's not a little kid anymore. He wants company."

"And because of this you think we should move soon?"  
"Yea dad…..what if he finds someone and gets attached? Leaving would be so much harder for him than usual and he'll hate us for it."

John hadn't thought about that. He hadn't even noticed the cause of Sammy's mood. How could he have not realised what was going on? Sam was fourteen after all and bound to be curious and even a bit adventurous.

"I'll talk to him Dean don't worry."

Dean nodded silently and finished his dinner before going to wash the dishes.

"Watch TV for a bit okay?" John said while later, Dean nodded and started flicking through the channels until he found the wrestling.

John stood and went into his room where Sam was using the shower. Sam was just finishing if the scrubbing of a toothbrush was anything to go by. John sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sam to come out. He didn't need to wait long.

Sam walked out in a t-shirt and long pyjama pants with his toiletries bag clutched under one arm. He looked surprised to see his dad waiting.

"Sorry dad I didn't know you wanted to wash up so early." He said finally when he regained his voice.

John waved away his apology. "Never mind that. I want to talk with you Sam."

Sam frowned, things got real when his dad called him Sam and not Sammy. He sat beside his dad on the bed and waited for the man to talk.

"Sam this isn't an easy conversation but I want you to listen to me, because it's important for a young man." John began slowly.

Sam looked mortified. "Ug dad! No! I know enough of that stuff!"

John blinked in surprise and Sam continued. "Be picky, wait for the right one, use….stuff to keep safe and healthy." Sam was bright red.

John laughed. "Oh Sam I know you know that stuff. This is about a related topic." Seeing Sam's confused frown he elaborated. "The emotional side of that stuff and why it's important to be grown up before you dive in."

Sam grimaced and braced for a chick flick moment. "Dad….-" he started but was cut off by John. "Sammy listen to me first."

"I want you to know that it's ok if you're curious and if you want to experiment but it's not ok if you confuse love with lust. See Sammy…..most people get a bit heart sore when they don't have anyone or when they think they're alone but no one is ever alone really and it is not a good reason to dive into a relationship." Sam blinked in confusion at Johns words. "I just want you to be aware of your choices Sam. If you meet a special someone its great and all but make sure its for the right reasons."

"Uh okay yea dad, sure thing." The boy mumbled unsurely before standing and starting to walk out.

"And Sammy?"

"Yea dad?" Sam grimaced and waited for his father to speak.

"Be careful while we're out here please. This uh….job I'm working it's...it's dangerous and I need you to be vigilant."

Sam nodded and walked away quietly to his and Deans room. He crawled into bed and dozed off trying not to think about what his dad said.

The next day.

'This is a massive school.' Was Sam's first thought upon driving up to the school's gates.

Dean was sulking in the passenger side of the Impala while their dad drove. He hated school and if Sam had felt the same way their dad may have taken them out completely. Sammy was happiest at school though so Dean didn't fight it. Sam jumped out of the car as soon as John parked it and rushed off with a brief goodbye.

John smiled and shook his head. "That boy is too soft for this world."

"You can say that again." Dean grumbled beside him.

"Oh come on Dean. It's not so bad. Just one more year and then you're free." John said playfully jabbing his son in the ribs.

"Sam will be free soon too." Dean uttered under his breathe.

"What was that Dean?"

"Nothing just normal angsty teenaged rebellious grumbles." Dean replied, not willing to tell his father what Sam had said about leaving; they had enough problems without father and son fighting.

"Ah Dean, don't be so grouchy!" John ruffled his sons hair playfully. He suddenly became serious. "Dean...I need you to pay especially close attention to Sam while we're here. The creature I'm hunting….well lets say it has a taste for purer things."

Dean frowned wearily and nodded his agreement. "Now then get your ass out and go to class." John revved the engine and nudged Dean towards the door.

Dean grabbed his backpack and got out of the impala. he walked towards the school in a sour mood.

Sam's first class.

The math teacher was the first to meet Sam, her name was Miss Rosenthal. Miss Rosenthal had long dark brown hair which she kept in a bun, her eyes were a light blue and Sam could sense a never ending warmth from her soul. Sam stood beside her as she introduced him to class.

"Class this is Sam Winchester, he is a transfer student and will be staying with us for a while. Sam why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

Sam hated this part of joining a new school. "Well I live with my dad and brother, we travel a lot and this is my seventh school this year."

"It's only January! No way have you been to so many schools!" Exclaimed a girl in the front row with large glasses and short curly red hair.

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at the ground. "It's true. We move around a lot."

"Well Sam, I hope that you stay a bit longer here than you have at your previous schools." Miss Rosenthal said gently, hushing the other students. "Please take a seat there against the wall."

Sam walked to the unused desk and sat down heavily, aware of the eyes following him. Already he was a freak and he'd only been here a few hours. Miss Rosenthal began her lecture on analytical geometry and Sam began taking notes.

Deans first class.

Dean had English for his first class. The teacher, a surly man named Mr Gerber, introduced him briefly and ordered him to sit at an unoccupied desk.

"This year's classical setwork book is Emily Bronte Wuthering Heights."

The whole class groaned, including Dean.

"I won't have that attitude in my classroom!" Shouted the tyrant. "You will read this book and you will like it!"

Dean rolled his eyes, there was no point in him doing this class, he wouldn't be around long enough to do any of the homework anyway. Mr Gerber went into a crazy dialogue about how a story should be constructed and what makes a great writer different from good writers. Dean was dozing off when a file was slammed onto the desk in front of him.

"Winchester!"

"Sir!" He shouted back mockingly.

"Winchester you have earned this class double homework."

Everyone groaned and glared at him, Dean shrugged- unaffected by the whole situation because he'd have to move away anyhow- and stared Mr gerber straight in the eyes.

"Everyone must write two original stories of 900 words each to be on my desk on Monday morning. I want fresh characters, fresh perspective and new ideas. Use a higher register of vocabulary, I will be marking off for grammar and spelling mistakes, and I want to see decent content. Am I clear?"

The students grumbled in assent.

"Right, class dismissed." Mr Gerber growled.

The rest of the boys classes proceeded in much the same way. Sam found himself enjoying his new teachers and fellow students. He quickly befriended Sammantha, the red haired girl and her friend Daniel, an equally awkward and gangly boy. Dean disrupted classes and sassed teachers, quickly earning a bad boy reputation.

At the motel that night.

"And we were shown how certain metals react with water and oxygen. It was so cool. One metal just whizzed across the surface of the water causing this foam!" Sam told John excitedly.

The old hunter smiled and nodded his head. "Well I'm glad you had fun Sam. I hope you boys know you have to keep up with your training right? Just because we're here doesn't mean you get to slack off."

Sam scowled at the reminder and nodded moodily. Dean sighed at the sight of his brother and nodded calmly. "Yea dad we'll get on it tomorrow."

"Dean?"

"Yea dad?"

"Please do your homework this time. It looks like we may be here for a month or so."

Dean wanted to howl at the injustice. He had two freakin stories to write for English and a whole load of other assignments due at the end of the week. He glared at Sam. "Sammy you better start hating school really soon."

"Neah, I love school Dean. I'd like to study forever." Sam replied simply.

Dean looked at his father to see the older mans reaction.

John eyed Sam for a moment before snorting a laugh and ruffling the boy's hair. "You won't need to study further than your SAT for hunting kiddo."

Sam bit his lip, a motion John missed but Dean saw, Dean realised his brother was about to come clean. "Yea Sam, you won't need a degree or anything to hunt. So I guess you're sticking around."

The words left him before he could stop them. Dean regretted it instantly when Sam gave him the most soul destroying look imaginable.

'Hell I shouldn't feel bad. Sam shouldn't be leaving anyway, he belongs here with me. I won't ever let him want for anything, I swore that.'

Sam stood up and murmured something about going to bed. John said goodnight and went to get a beer from the fridge. Dean plopped down in front of the TV and watched some soap opera about a girl who mysteriously gets pregnant out of wedlock. He couldn't focus on it though and finally he leapt up and stormed into the room he shared with Sam. Sam was in bed already but Dean knew he was awake.

Dean jumped on top of Sam and covered his mouth. Sam glared up at him and struggled.

"Shut it." Dean said firmly. "I dunno what's going on in your head but you are going to cause serious problems if you don't straighten up! Dad needs you, I need you. You belong with us Sam! I don't like these hints you keep dropping about leaving us and being like everyone else; a main course for monsters!"

"Dean I am sorry but I can't stay."

"Can't or won't Sam? There's a pretty big difference." Dean growled angrily.

"Fine! I won't stay Dean! I need other company, I need a normal life! I can't stand moving around all the time, looking over my shoulder and shying away from shadows!"

Dean shoved Sam down roughly. "What do you want Sam?! What can I give you to make you stop all this talk!?"

He sighed softly and when he spoke again his voice was constricted. "I only have you and dad, Sam, you're all I got and I don't want to lose you."

"Then come with me." Sam's voice was soft and soothing but Dean felt his temper flare.

"Dammit Sam! Don't you get it? We belong here. End of story. There's nothing for us beyond this life we have now!"

Sam cringed at his tone and whispered sadly. "Don't say that."

"Why? Because you know it's true? Dammit Sam!"

Dean climbed off of Sam, he paced beside his brothers bed for a minute before rounding on him.

"Do you hate us? Is that it?"

"No Dean of course not!"

"Are you scared of hunting?"

"No! Dean this isn't-"

"Then what?! Sam, you have absolutely no reason to leave. Whatever you need we can give you."

"Not everything Dean."

Dean looked Sam in the eye and recoiled.

"I want a family someday Dean. I want a different job, I want an apple pie lifestyle. You can't give me that."

'A family.' Dean thought bitterly. 'Of course he'd want the one thing I can't give him, no matter how much I want to.'

"I will leave Dean. I have to." Sam whispered sadly. "Don't hate me Dean. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

Den turned to see a tear escape Sam's eye and groaned internally. 'Dammit those eyes!'

"Sam….I can't accept that. I don't hate you for wanting better. You deserve it more than anyone….." Dean broke off with a shaky laugh. "I just don't want you to go."

Sam held his arms out to Dean and the older brother lay down on the bed beside Sam. Sam held Dean quietly and stroked his hair until they both dozed off. That is how John found them when he checked in later on.

He smiled to himself. 'My boys...always looking out for each other.'

The next morning.

"Sam! Dean! Up, its time for a run."

Both boys groaned softly and tried to get up from their shared bed. Sam having a harder time than Dean.

He sighed and rolled over onto Dean in his attempt to find the edge of the bed. He groaned when he felt his bones crack and his muscles creak. He hadn't felt so stiff and strained ever before after a long sleep.

"Dude…" Dean started wearily. "That better be pee."

Sam frowned up at Dean and took a moment to register the wetness in his shorts. He flushed hotly and hid his face in shame.

"Hey don't worry about it Sammich. I used to get that too." Dean nudged Sam off and he stood up to get dressed.

"Come on boys it's getting warm out there!" John marched into the room and gave Dean and Sam's wet fronts an odd look.

"Sorry dad. We need a shower, there's this cutie in my French class an uh...well y'know." Dean lied to other father, making Sam's jaw drop.

"Really Dean? You haven't had thin in three years." John scowled suspiciously.

Dean shrugged. "She's hot."

John nodded slowly and decided to leave the matter. "Wipe off with face clothes and let's go. It is Saturday. You don't have to be in school."

The boys did as John instructed and in half an hour they were running with John far ahead of them.

"Dean? Thanks for that, I dunno what I'd have said." Sam said softly to Dean.

"Neah no worries kiddo. I know how it feels and I'm gonna tease you for it or let dad tease you." Dean grinned. "Wanna race? Three two one go!"

Dean was gone before Sam could answer. He grinned and tore after Dean, not focusing on where was going.

CRASH!

'Owch.' Was Sam's first thought when he came to.

"Sammy!"

"Sam! Are you alright?!"

'Dean and dad...why are they shouting at me? What did I do this time?'

Sam sat up with a groan and frowned as a grown echoed his. He turned to see an older boy beside him on the ground with short blond hair and brown eyes. The other boy was looking at him and they both seemed to be a bit banged up.

"Sammy! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" John was leaning over Sam with a worried frown.

"M'fine dad." He sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"You and this kid were both running top speed and slammed face first into each other. **"** Dean said, glaring at the other teen.

"Gosh...I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sam asked the boy.

"Yea I'm okay. Just a flesh wound." He grinned at Sam a bit shakily. "I'm Chris." He introduced himself.

"Sam…" The youngest Winchester replied shyly.

"Well Sam its nice to meet you, really need to do this again some time."

Sam blushed, this boy wanted to see him again? He had a friend?

"Sure…" He mumbled and stood up with Chris.

"See you around." And with that the new teen was gone, leaving Dean and John to fuss over a dazed Sam.

"Come on Sam. Let's get you home." Dean said gruffly. He hauled Sam up and the trio slowly ambled home.

Sam spent the rest of the day camped in the living room with Dean. Dean insisted he had a concussion. Sam didn't make him feel better after he passed out on the kitchen table during lunch.

Finally Dean and John went to sleep and Sam lay in bed trying to do the same. Something felt different, he felt light and happy. He felt the distinct need to giggle, he felt bubbly. Sam frowned and rubbed his bruised head, definitely a concussion.

The next morning.

"Sammy…...Sammy…..wake up…..I brought pie..." Sam scowled and swatted at Deans grinning face. "Aw come on Samantha what's wrong? Bad time of the month?"

Sam sat up and clapped Dean on the ear. "I'm Sam not Samantha. I'm not a girl Dean."

Dean grinned mischievously. "You sure about that tiger?"

The only answer he got was a pillow on the face. Dean smacked back with the pillow and soon a pillow fight broke out and travelled all over the motel room.

"Hey come on boys, lets be civilised for once." John called over the fight. "Sammy eat your pie, Dean your homework ain't done."

They boys sighed, it was typical that their fun would be interrupted by John.

"Spoilsport..." Sam muttered.

"Well Sam seems like you're good as new, I expect you to do some sprinting in the parking lot after breakfast." John smiled mockingly. "Don't want another incident to spoil your fun."

Sam's jaw dropped and he stared at his dad as the man walked away. "He heard me?"

"Still here Sammy."

Sam scowled and began eating his pie as fast as he could. Dean obviously picked out the breakfast of the day. He finished fast and dressed in sweats and a tshirt with his worn out sneakers firmly held on his feet by the neon orange laces. Sam went out into the parking lot with a warning from John to "Stay in the lot where I can see you, I won't have you slacking off." typical John.

Sam sprinted from one end of the lot to the other for thirty seconds and then jogged the same path for thirty seconds before repeating the whole process. He was fifteen minutes into this program when a familiar face came up at speed beside him. He abruptly came to a halt and prepared to race back to the motel room.

"Hey you're Sam right? I'm Chris remember? We met yesterday….rather violently." The boy grinned at Sam confidently.

"Oh right yea! Sorry I didn't recognise you for a second. How's your head?"

Chris shrugged. "It's ok, not sore or anything. How about yours? You seemed really out of it yesterday."

Sam felt a hot blush cover his face and he grimaced. "Uh yea….I'm ok I was just a bit dazed."

"I have that effect on people." Chris gave Sam the most disarming smile and Sam felt his left knee buckle a bit.

"Heh I can see why." He replied. Sam fidgeted and finally found a new topic. "What are you doing in this lot anyway?"

"Oh I live here for now, my dad and three older brothers are here with me."

"No mom?" Sam asked without thinking. He mentally throttled himself when he saw the grimace that crossed the other boys face. "Sorry I know what it's like, my mum is gone too, has been for a while now, since I was a baby actually."

"You lost your mum as a baby too?" Chris looked at Sam in surprise.

Sam shrugged. "Yea...Dad and Dean….they don't talk about it but it was pretty tough."

"I hear that, my brothers and dad took mums death rough too."

Sam was about to respond when John came striding up to them. "Sammy get inside. Thats enough for today."

"Oh well can I stay and chat with-"

"Get inside Samuel." John bit out sharply. Sam glowered at his father, he just makes a friend and his father has to come in and blow it!

"I want to stay outside!"

John took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. "Sam, I said get your ass inside the room. If your ass isn't sitting on your bed in five I will make sure you never sit again understand?"

Sam felt his face light up hotly, threatened with a spanking by his father in front of his friend…..Chris would never want to see him again. Sam felt fury build towards his father and he turned to say goodbye to Chris.

"Hey don't worry about it." Chris said before he could speak. "I'll see you soon."

Chris nodded to them and walked into the room beside theirs.

"Sammy-"

"Save it." Sam bit out crossly, storming off to their room. "I'm going to the room."

John sighed and followed sedately, he was sure Dean hadn't had such a rough puberty.

Later that night.

"Sam, me and Dean are going to the library I want you to stay in we'll be back around eleven. There's supper on the table for you. Check the salt lines before you go to bed ok?"

Sam nodded silently and John huffed, Sam had given him the silent treatment all afternoon and evening. He couldn't take it anymore, Sam needed to be alone to chill off. He and Dean left and Sam sat on his bed sulking.

Shortly after John and Dean left there was a soft series of knocks and scratches on the wall of the motel by Sam's bed. He frowned and realised with a start that it was morse code.

 _Hey, meet up outside? We'll be back before your dad and brother get in?_

Sam bit his lip nervously. He shouldn't leave the house….dad said-

'So because dad says I have to stay indoors I'm going to listen? Grow a pair Sam!'

It was with determination that he tapped the response. _Give me five._

He quickly applied deodorant and changed his clothes, he ran a comb through his hair and did one final check. All tip top and ready for ruin. He rushed outside to find Chris waiting for him. He grinned and they ran off into the nearby woods together. The ran until they found an open space to lay down and star gaze.


End file.
